Brothers
by tvandmoviesaremylife
Summary: After a terrible tragedy the boys must learn to cope with grief and must stick together during challenges in life. They learn that family is what gets you through the tough times in life. Bad description, good story, seriously you should totally read it.


Author's Note: This story is a little dark but it came into my head and I just needed to write it. The characters may be slightly out of character and if they are then I am sorry. I'm not entirely sure how realistic the story is, especially the legal details and the drug information. I do not own Malcolm in the Middle and I do not make any kind of profit from this story.

Reese and Malcolm were in high school on the day that it happened. Dewey had some sort of flu and was home. Reese had smoked a little weed during lunch and then headed to math class where he sat in the back. The teacher was going over some sort of equation that Reese didn't get when the principal came in. "Reese Wilkerson," she said, "Please come to my office."

Reese assumed that someone had smelled weed on him and followed the principal. "I'm sorry," he said, "It wasn't that much."

"That much what?" she asked.

"That much weed." He replied, in that matter of fact way that people are when they are high.

"Are you high?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "Somewhat."

"Oh Reese," she said, "I'd yell at you but I just can't right now."

"Why not?" he said.

"How much longer will you be high?"

"An hour maybe," he said, "I don't really know."

"Ok Reese," she said, "I have something to tell you but I don't want you to be high when I tell you so I'm going to have you sit in my office until then."

A while later the effects of the weed had worn off and Reese was taken to the guidance counselor's office. A police officer was gently leading a tearful Malcolm out of the room. The principal also came into the office and sat down at the table.

"Was my brother arrested?" Reese asked.

"No," said the counselor, "Why don't you sit down?"

"Did something happen?" Reese asked, ignoring the offer of the seat.

"Yes," she said, "Something happened."

Reese scanned his mind for what might have happened, "Did something happen to Francis?"

"No," she said, "Your older brother is okay."

"What happened?" Reese asked.

"Please sit down."

"No," Reese said, "I want to stand. Now tell me what happened."

"Reese," she said taking a deep breath, "There was a shooting."

Reese looked at her blankly.

"At your house," she continued, "Your mother," she paused, "Your mother shot and killed your father. She then shot your brother who is in the hospital right now and then committed suicide."

Reese looked at her again then reached into his pocket and pulled out a joint. No one stopped him when he took his lighter and lit it. The smell of the weed filled the room. The principal let him take a few hits before she took the joint from him. "I think that's enough Reese," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have taken it out."

"You just got some incredibly upsetting news. You have every right to react to it however you react to it."

"Is Dewey alright?"

"I don't know," she said, "I haven't heard anything."

"Where is Malcolm?"

"He's at the hospital."

"Can I go there too?"

"Of course," she said, "I'll drive you."

A few hours later Francis walked into the waiting room and saw Reese standing quietly and staring straight ahead. Malcolm meanwhile was sitting down and talking quietly with the principal. Francis went to Reese first and put his hand gently on his brother's shoulder. "Sit down," he whispered in his ear.

Reese sat down and Francis sat next to him. "So," Francis said, "Mom finally snapped."

"Yeah," said Reese, "I guess she did."

"How are you?" Francis questioned.

"I'm alright," Reese said. "Been worse."

"You smell like weed."

"Yeah," he said, "I smoked a bit at lunch with my buddies before I even knew what happened and I lit a joint when they told me."

"Did you get in trouble?"

"No," Reese said, "They're being nicer because of what happened."

Francis put his arm around his brother, "How are you taking it?"

Reese swallowed, "I don't know," he said, "I think I'm in shock or something. I can't believe it really happened."

Right around then the doctor came out, "You must be Francis," the doctor said.

"Yes sir," said Francis.

"I need to speak with you," the doctor said, "Come with me."

Francis followed the doctor, "How's my brother doing?"

"That's what I need to speak to you about," he said, "I understand that you have been granted custody of your brothers."

"Yes, I have."

"Your brother is on life support. The odds of him recovering are very, very low. You may want to consider allowing us to take him off the machines."

"Please give him a few more days," Francis said, "Please."

"It's up to you," the doctor said, "But you may want to consider that it could be more humane to pull the plug."

"I'll think about it."

"We'll do all we can," the doctor promised, "But at a certain point there's nothing that you can do."

"Let me know if you reach that point," Francis said.

"I will son," the doctor said.

Francis returned to the waiting room and sat back down next to Reese. Malcolm came over and both of the boys asked how Dewey was.

"It's not looking so good guys," Francis said, "He's on life support."


End file.
